Vaati Fanfic
by Lukkot
Summary: Vaati is released into a modern Hyrule, where Link's adventures are considered legend, and all he has to help him is a 16 year old girl- Lizveta. And does she release how important she is, or who is actually her enemy? Will she be able to find out who she needs to save, and be able to hurt those she thought she loved? And once Vaati finds out who she is, will his feelings change?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so don't expect much. I don't know how often I'l update(That depends ont he reviewers:3).

Just wanted to mention that I don't own Vaati, or any of the Legend of Zelda people/places/ideas/ect.

Most of the characters will be OOC, but lightly based on their resective characters, I'l try to keep Vaati in character, but my HEADCANNON is pretty intense, and, I'm not too great at that stuff. I appologise if anyone has to go and kill themselves after reading this.

Haha. Whatever. Read on if you dare.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Beginnings.

_Vaati had watched the world go by for many generations after Link had sealed him inside the Picori Blade, more accurately- the Four Sword. In this time the world had changed drastically, but he could not see anything but flickering glances into the outside world occasionally. But soon, someone who could release him would come by, and Vaati would not let this chance go. _

_He would escape. _

_And he would kill the legendary Hero, who was so legendary that all his tales that had once been truth, were mere myths in this age. _

_Soon. This world would be his. _

"Lizzy!" Her father called while knocking on the door to her room in the apartment - Which was fully equiped with her own bedroom, bathroom and kitchen - , fully knowing that Lizzy would wake up at this point, having only a couple hours sleep because of the research she did on the Ancient Legends till who-knows-what in the morning. As predicted, Lizzy jumped out of bed after hearing her father's voice wearing loose pyjamas and running to the door, opening it with her blue eyes showing and her waist length hair in a matted mess around her.

"I'm leaving now" He father said, sighing and adding with slightly more force in his voice "You do your work, then you can do what you want. You have money for food, and the normal rules apply"

Lizzy sighed "I know, I know," then, putting on a smile "Could I go to the _Picori _museum today? There's a festival on, and" She gave the typical 'Puppy eyes' and eventually her father gave in.

"Fine, but be back by 5, I'm leaving now" He smiled as his daughter pecked him on the cheek as he turned and walked away, a small grin settling on his face, he'd only been in this city for 2 days, but it was already providing some interesting leads.

* * *

Lizzy shut the door, looking at the pile of work she was meant to complete by the end of today, for a moment it seemed as if she would go with her better judgement and do the work like she normally did, if only to keep her father happy, but something compelled her not to. She'd been restless since she found out about the festival at the museum when she walked past it yesterday, something was drawing her to it. "Its only on for today, I can do the work tomorrow"

20 minutes later, after a breakfast of cereal and wearing jeans, black combat boots and a blue hoodie that had a menacing face on the hood and having seriously brushed up her hair, she walked along to the museum. Although the festival started at 10, you could look round from 9, it currently being 9:30. Lizzy sighed, another 30 minutes until the events started, still, there was this pulling force to one of the storage rooms, even if it was off limits… Lizzy looked round, no one was here, and it's not like she would steal anything, _Why not just peek in?_ Was the thought that ran through her mind as she quickly picked the lock- a skill she'd learned from a boy she'd met two years ago, and perhaps harboured some small feelings for before (almost) forgetting about him when she moved with her father for his 'work', whatever he did- and slipped into the room, surprisingly, it was where the swords were kept, and apparently, no one was there- although it looked like it was very well kept.

"That's beautiful" She walked towards one sword, it lay on its side, half covered by a cloth, and Lizzy felt a sudden and overwhelming desire to touch it, to hold it, reaching out her hand towards the blade and taking it into two hands, as it was too heavy to hold with one. The word 'Release' flashed through her mind, and without thinking she whispered "Release" under her breath.

A blinding white light shone from the blade, and a burning sensation crawled over her hands where she had held the blade before dropping it to the floor, a clang resounding, briefly, red eyes, lavender hair and a somewhat creepy smile flashed before her, before everything turned to black. She was unconsciously aware of someone – or something – catching her as she fell.

"So, you're awake" Someone asked Lizzy as she slowly opened her eyes, she spent a moment looking at her surroundings, she lay, slumped on a chair on one of the watch towers in 'Hyrule Castle' named after the castle in the old children's tale she'd heard, and researched so often. _But why am I hear?_ Remembering the voice earlier, she looked to whom in belonged to, and saw a man standing impatiently with red eyes, long lavender hair and wearing a purple tunic, the oddity of the man's clothing made had chuckle, much to his distaste. She stopped dead as a realisation hit her.

"Vaati?" Lizzy looked into his scarlet eyes, it looked like how she'd imagined, but, he was meant to be an evil sorcerer, not that she'd ever believed he was as evil as made out. But he couldn't be real, could he? Her shaky hand reached out, more pale than normal, and touched his face, slowly standing, but falling back down when his hand pulled hers from his face saying with a detached frown.

"You know my name? Curious. I'm assuming that you know that am a powerful –and evil- sorcerer" Vaati said, looking at the girl before him.

"Oh. Fuck." Lizzy brushed the hair from her face and stood up, ignoring his quizzical look. She stood for a moment wondering what to do. "Okay. I know a lot about you, as well as all the other characters. I'm desperately hoping at this point that you're not as evil as you're meant to be, and wondering what my chances of survival are. Care to tell me anything about, say, _How the fuck did you come out'ta that sword?"_

"Evidently, you released me. Lets' get this over with, you tell me what I need to know and we part ways, deal?"

"O-no-no-no-no-no. You are coming with me, I don't care how powerful you are, you are not going to survive for a moment in this world. And I have just talked to someone from the Great Legends, I am not letting you go."

"You think you can order me, Woman?" Vaati snarled.

"No, not really, but I can pretend I can." She smirked a little, before saying, "Besides, look out there- Do you really think you can do anything?"

He just stared at her, irritation in his eyes. "Fine. I'l stay with you for a while."

Lizzy smiled brightly, "O-kay! I'm Lizzy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note again: I'm sorry, not too much happens in this chaper(Or at least, it probably seems that way to you readers, Ho-Ho-Ho). , I promise stuff will start getting better soon, and things will actually start happening.

Also, that you for the favorites, follows and reviews, it really makes me happy to know that some people like reading what I've written,

and SwordspiritFi9, I'l do my best to keep Lizzy far away from the 'Mary Sue' kind of character, although due to spoilers and stuff I can't say what I want to here. As long as you are reading, I'l keep updating:3

Also, please keep in mind that I'l not normaly update this quickly, probably only one update each weekend, as a genral rule. So don't expect me to be this quick the whole time:3

* * *

Chapter 2

Lizzy rolled over, her arm hitting someone's face, it took all her willpower not to scream, before remembering the night before.

_"Why are you on my bed?" Lizzy sighed, Vaati was sitting on her bed eyebrows raised. _

_"I'm sleeping here" He said very matter-of-factly_

_"No, that's my bed, you can have the floor" Lizzy said, irritation clear in her voice._

_"I shall not be ordered by a girl"_

_"Well, I'm sleeping in that bed whether you like it or not" Lizzy grinned, most people would just back out at this point, unfortunately, she forgot she was dealing with vaati a moment too late. _

_"That's fine with me" He smiled, somewhat suggestively. _

_"Oh. Fuck." Lizzy swallowed, she knew about him and 'women', but now she couldn't back out. "Touch me and I will kill you" _

_"I wouldn't dream of such a thing" _

_"…" Lizzy put her back to him, and tried to put as much distance between them, which was difficult since the bed was made for one person. "That's a lie." _

_Vaati just smirked, but said nothing. _

True to his word, he did nothing. But whether or not he was dreaming of such things is not so certain.

Vaati woke after Lizzy slapped him in the face, he sat up and looked over at the girl, who was wearing a expression that seemed to be a mix of relief, anger, confusion, fear, laughter and WTF. She looked over at the Wind mage, saying a 'Good morning' and jumping out of bed, saying that she'd get some food. Vaati stood up using magic to tidy himself up, while Lizzy looked enviously from the kitchen with her hair in a mess while she took the cereal from the cupboard. She heard her door open and looked slightly worried when her father popped his head round.

"I'm goin-…. Who is this?" Her father asked, probably wondering why his daughter was hanging out with someone _male_ who was dressed so weirdly.

"Kyaa! I can explain! It's not what it looks like!" Lizzy looked over to silence Vaati, but was surprised when she saw him staring at her father's hand, with a look that mixed between confusion, surprise and desire, without having time to properly work out exactly what that meant she looked back to her father. "He's a friend I met and he studies the Ancient Legend as well, so I said he could stay over at my place but you were out and I didn't tell you and he reason he's dressed weirdly is because I thought he looked like that character I like from the legends and got him a costume and wig from the festival because they were selling them and kind of pushed him into dressing up. I swear it is not as weird as it sounds" Lizzy franticly made up some ramble, and then smiled sweetly.

"Ah… I see. Well. I'l be going now" Her father just had a blank expression before walking off.

After Lizzy sighed and apologised for saying whatever came to her mind when making excuses. She put the cereal on the table."Sit." She commanded, and it surprised her when Vaati complied.

"This is?" He asked, looking at the strange box of 'stuff' that she'd put in front of him.

"Food, you will eat it." Lizzy then put on a patronising tone "You open the packet, then pour it out, add milk and eat" With hand actions to go along. Vaati looked unamused, and with a quick muttered word under his breath the spoon jumped from the table and hit Lizzy's head a couple of times before she, with a face full of rage, took the spoon in her hands and threw it at the smirking male in front of her, her anger only increasing when he caught it and put it down.

"Agg! Fine. I'm having a shower!" Lizzy stormed across the room, _Why did he even think that was funny? I mean? What was he thinking? God Damn I hate magic! _

Halfway through having a shower she heard Vaati open the door to the bathroom complaining that 'A Lord such as I will not eat such tasteless food'

"KyAAAA!" Lizzy screamed and started throwing things at an unsuspecting Vaati who soon released she was wearing nothing and turned and walked out, shutting the door with the thought that _Women of this age are scary_ going through him mind, as he decided that he'd much rather eat the tasteless food than encounter another enraged female.


End file.
